Forever Demigod
by TeAmLeO.56
Summary: "They've always said: 'And life goes on...' but what happens when it doesn't?" Percy Jackson didn't expect this small mission/quest to Forks, Washington to be anything special. It was only supposed to be a couple of monsters to kill, just another day of doing the dirty work for Percy. Until everything goes wrong, and Percy's life gets changed forever. Percy/Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of fanfiction. :) This is my new, and first story: **_**Forever Demigod**_**. I hope you enjoy it! I also put an Eleventh Doctor, **_**Doctor Who**_** reference in here, sorry :) I couldn't resist. If you find it, tell me in your review.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS, TWILIGHT OR THE HOST (The story I got the quote from)! Those belong to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer  
Now, on with the story!**

* * *

"I said that life and love go on. But _why_ do they? They shouldn't. Not anymore. What's the point?"-Lily, _The Host_

* * *

_**Percy-Prolog**_

They've always said: 'And life goes on...' but what happens when it doesn't? What's there to live, love and continue on for when all of a sudden everything's frozen, not moving? I can stare into the doorway of my heaven, the future I worked so hard for with the help of the people waiting on the other side, but I can't enter, only watch as I'm glued to the floor, and they move on.

* * *

_**Percy**_

"Okay, so I think this is the last batch, and then we can go home." Jason said. I smiled at that thought. We'd been on this quest for a week, we were ready to go home, and worn out.

Jason was smiling too. He would be going to Camp Half-Blood this summer. It had been a year since the Giant War, and him and Piper had previously had some serious arguments about which camp to go to, now that they're both open to everyone. Eventually, they'd decided on Camp Half-Blood, at least for this summer. Both camps were still under construction because of how damaged they'd both gotten during the war.

Back to the stupid 'quest.' Forks was stalked full of monsters for some reason, the mortals were even starting to notice. So, who gets sent on the dirty work? Me and Jason, of corse. There hadn't been any close calls yet, these monsters weren't anything major. When we had gotten the 'offer'/order to go Annabeth and Piper had objected instantly, but we'd assured them that we'd be fine.

"Sounds good to me." I said. The 'last batch' seemed to only be a group consisting of one hellhound and two basilisks.

"On three." Jason said. Then we charged, slashing away. I barely broke a sweat. Once we finished, Jason went for a high-five, but I tensed, something felt off.

"Common man, don't leave me hanging!" Jason joked (Leo was rubbing off on him), but I held up my hand as in 'wait.'

"Something feels off." I muttered. At first, Jason seemed to think I was just paranoid, that had happened a lot since Tartarus, but then he tensed too. Good, he felt it also. Then, I saw something that made my heart skip a beat.

"Jason, don't move and look to my right." I muttered. Exactly at the same moment he whispered:

"Percy, don't move and look to my left." Slowly, I looked the place you never want to look, the corner of your eye. My heart nearly stopped.

We were surrounded. It had been a trap. In the woods, I saw the beady eyes of eleven Hellhounds. Along with three _empousai_, fangs bared. If that wasn't enough already, five of those scorpions that me and Annabeth had fought together the night we'd found the Labyrinth clicked their pincers, eager to sink them into our exposed flesh. Finally, one lone _dracenae_ waited in the dark, daggers ready and dripping with green poison. Twenty monsters waiting in total, all of their evil, dark eyes fixed on their prey, me.

And that was just the side Jason had warned me about. On the side I'd warned him about, there were another ten monsters.

I held my sword ready. There was no way out of this, Jason could fly, but there were some gryphons up above, blocking our only way out.

This might be it, I realized with a shock, but I wouldn't let it be. I'd promised Annabeth that I'd be back in a week, and I intended to see her again.

"You take the side I told you about, and I'll take the one you showed me." I whispered. Jason nodded.

"Then, after we each get as many as we can get by ourselves, we'll meet back in the middle and finish them off together." Jason muttered. We both nodded. Then, I charged.

Things went wrong quickly. I stabbed, sliced, and hacked at the monsters on the side I'd taken. Three hellhounds were already gone, and I focused on the _dracenae_, who, with her poisonous daggers, had become my number one priority. I attacked with a Greek fighting style, and then finished her off roman style, one thing that I'd appreciated from my stay at Camp Jupiter. Unprepared for me to switch tactics, she screamed as Riptide slashed through her, dissolving her into the golden powder of dead monsters.

Sixteen left. Thinking of the 'plan' Jason and I had quickly made, I went after some hellhounds. If I got three, just three, I could probably head back then.

Two hellhounds later, I realized that teaming up with Jason would be impossible. Without even realizing it, the monsters had slowly lead me away from the clearing that we'd been in. Me and the monsters were now in a beautiful meadow, but far away from where Jason was.

The monsters seemed to enjoy knowing that they had me where they wanted me, and they stopped moving us away, we just stood and fought.

I launched myself out-of-the-way as a hellhound lunged at me, I thought it had actually worked, until I felt another one get me with its claws on my arm. Thankfully, not my sword arm. I stabbed the one that got me, and on impact, it exploded into golden dust.

Thirteen of the beasts-who-make-my-life-hell-on-a-daily-basis left. Hmm...maybe I need a shorter title for them.

I fought harder than I'd fought since the Giant War. I managed to kill one _empousa_, but barely. I was tiring out, rapidly.

Another two hellhounds came at me. I dodged their extended claws and sharpened teeth. Finally, I managed to get them both.

Only ten monsters left, half way done, I told myself. The scorpions were my huge problem now. I slashed down at the one closest to me, forgetting momentarily that it would just block my attack with its tail. I stumbled backwards from the force that my swing had, when it had smashed against its tail. Surprisingly, the scorpion had been flipped on its back, leaving it helpless. I brought Riptide down in an arc, and it turned to golden dust.

Nine left. Three hellhounds, two _empousai_, and four scorpions. I deflected one of the scorpions tails. I almost had it finished when another one's pinchers got my left leg. I staggered, and stabbed it hard. It exploded into dust.

While I was fighting the scorpions, two hellhounds managed to get in a good place. The two of them lunged. I sliced one as it leaped through the air, and it turned to dust. The other one smacked straight into me like a brick wall. Its claws went down my chest, I didn't have any armor, so it left some bad cuts. In a desperate attempt, I stabbed it in the back and it turned into dust on top of me.

Six left. I managed to get up. I almost fell. The cuts on my chest were worse than I'd thought, maybe even fatal, and I'd defiantly managed to break some ribs. My left leg had a bad cut from the pincers that was really deep.

I didn't care, and went to fight again. This time a scorpion and a _empousa _teamed up. I got the scorpion, and was about to finish off the _empousa _when it happened. I felt a sickening pain explode in my back and screamed, falling on the spot. The other _empousa_ stood above me. Holding one of the _dracenae's_ poisonous daggers, now coated with blood.

She laughed and smiled down at me. I was dead meat. She lowered her jaw to my neck to finish me off, but the other one called out.

"Wait, Kate, this area, its claimed, remember?" she told the one about to kill me, who must have been Kate. I had no idea what she was talking about, but Kate stood.

"Fine, let's go back to the other demigod." Kate ordered. So, the two _empousai_, three scorpions, and one hellhound turned to leave. Until Kate turned to the last hellhound.

"Make sure he's gone, but not dead. Let him suffer!" she told it.

The hellhound got in place and lunged at me again. Helpless, I watched as it closed in, in slow motion. It landed on my chest, damaging a lung and breaking more ribs. I heard a scream as its claws went up and down my chest. After that it turned, got up and ran away.

My life started to flash before my eyes as I laid in the beautiful meadow, dying. The poison in the dagger would probably get me first, but the lung / chest thing could too. I only had minutes left, and I knew it. There would be no escape from the cold, dark clutches of death this time.

I called on a good memory to hang onto, one that would allow me to leave this world in peace. At least, as peaceful as it gets when you're laying in a growing pool of your own blood. I saw Annabeth's face and smiled. I felt terrible for breaking my promise, what kind of person was I?

"I'm sorry Annabeth." I muttered as I started to recede into the blackness of death. My last glimpse of this world that I'd fought with my life to protect was of a women, beautiful with brown hair kneeling beside me, saying things that I couldn't hear anymore. The blackness took over, and for a couple of seconds it was peaceful.

Then, the burning began.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Hate it, love it, like it, don't give a crap about it? Tell me, using that shiny, pretty review button down there. See how shiny it is? Don't you just want to click it? :p But, seriously, please tell me what you think, what I did wrong, ect... I want to make this story as good as I can, so criticism is welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone that decided to click on this story, and welcome to Chapter 2! First off, I can't even believe the reactions I got to my first chapter! I was shocked at all the review, follow, and favorite alerts this story got. Every alert I got, I just sat there and smiled for a minute...Oh God, that sounded creepy. So, thank you to anyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! Even if you just read it, thank you! Cookies for all of you: (::) (::) (::) (::) You guys are awesome! Sorry if Bella or anybody is OOC, I'm kinda having trouble writing her.  
Also, shout-out to my proofreader/beta tester/best friend. She doesn't have a profile on here, but she's been proofreading this story so far, and probably will continue to. Cookie for you! (::) Tear it to pieces! ;)  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT: STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! I ALSO, DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO: RICK RIORDAN DOES!  
Anyway, here's chapter 2, hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Bella**_

I smiled to myself as I stepped out into the cold, rainy streets of Forks, Washington, leaving the little book store that our wet town had. I had been itching to go get some new books for the past couple of days, but it had been unusually sunny out. So, I had patently waited for another normal Forks day, like this.

The only other person who had wanted to go with me had been Nessie. Which, in most ways was easier than if some of the others had wanted to go because, with only two, me and Nessie could run without the humans noticing.

We had just gotten to the sidewalk when Nessie turned to look at me.

"Do you think we could cut through the meadow?" she asked.

I was a little confused. There really wasn't anything special in the meadow that I knew of. It would be quicker to get home another way, not that it was a problem. It was just an odd request.

Noticing my questioning look, Nessie quickly started to explain.

"I don't know, I just feel like we _have_ to go to the meadow, like something really important's there." She told me confidently. I decided to trust her on it. Nessie didn't have any gift to let her predict the future, but everyone got hunches once in a while.

I nodded. I couldn't help feeling it myself that there was something about the meadow today. It was really weird, like human intuition, something I didn't get that often now.

"Lets just wait until we're out-of-town." I whispered to her so that the humans wouldn't hear.

We walked through the couple of shops this town had, until we got to the woods. Double checking to make sure no one was looking, we went in and started to run.

I ran a little slower because Nessie was with me, which annoyed her. She liked being pushed, and to have a bit of competition along the way. Her and Jake liked to have little competitions a lot, it was a bit annoying really. Recently, we'd even caught them gambling. Apparently, they'd been getting away with it for years now. Just what I had always wanted out of my daughter: a compulsive gambler.

I laughed quietly to myself as I thought this, causing an annoyed look from Renesmee, who had assumed that I had laughed at her antics. I decided to give in, it really was inevitable, and I started _really_ running, causing Ness to grin, and pick up the pace.

It was fun for a while, laughing as we pushed ourselves. I could've lived in that perfect moment for a _very_ long time, forever if Edward and my family would've been there.

It was just a moment of laughing, a moment of being absolutely free, then we heard the scream. A blood curdling scream worthy of the up most torture. Ness and I shared a frantic look, then sprinted full-out to where the tortured screams were coming from: the meadow.

When I finally got there, I froze in disbelief, the scene was unreal. I blinked, as if the scene in front of me was just something in my eye. There, in my meadow were monsters. REAL monsters. Huge dogs, women with one metal leg and one donkey leg, and gigantic scorpions. Monsters from myths and scary stories told around a campfire. Monsters that couldn't, _shouldn't_ exist. In shock, I recalled a dim, clouded thought from my human life, when I'd just learned that Jake was a werewolf. When I'd wondered if every crazy story was true in this messed up world, and why they'd always seemed to find me. It looks like this had also followed me into my vampire life.

I focused on the scene in front of me again, and saw the source of the scream. There was a boy laying, a bloody mess on the ground. He was well-built, tan, around 18 and had black, messy hair. His eyes were a shocking, intense color of sea green that I'd never seen before in someone's eyes. Eyes that screamed of pain and misery, yet, somehow still managed to be filled with a fire of determination in the merciless face of death. I was then positive that somehow, he'd held off these monsters before we'd got here. Definitely killed some, I could smell the death in the air. I snapped into reality as I heard one of the demon women address the mutant, humongous dog in her much to perky voice.

"Make sure he's gone, but not dead. Let him suffer!", and I watched, frozen in horror as the boys eyes widened and the huge dog landed on him, raking his claws up and down his chest. The boy screamed again, then the dog got up and left with the others.

Once the freak group had cleared out, I rushed over to him, he was dying. I looked over his wounds real quick, fatal, and one was green with poison. He had held on, and still was, but he had no reason to hold on anymore. He was going to die. Frantically, I started to think of something I could do for him, anything to save him...to save him. Of _corse_ I could save him, I realized. In the panic, I hadn't even thought of that option. Of corse, I could let him die, I didn't even know who he was. _So why are you already planning it in your head?_ I asked myself as I realized that I was. Now that I had a choice, I needed to decide. Quickly.

"Nessie-" I started to say before she cut me off.

"On it." She said. She couldn't save him, but she could at least give me enough time to decide.

As she looked over him, I pulled out my phone and called Carlisle. He would be the only one who had any experience in this situation. A situation harder, and much more confusing than I had realized before.

"Hello?" I heard him answer on the other end.

"Carlisle, its Bella." I started and I quickly explained to him what was going on. He sighed.

"Bella, that's up to you, do you think you can do it?"

My eyebrows shot up. I had expected a much longer debate on the topic of if I was even allowed to save the teen, adding a coven member was a huge deal, at least, I'd assumed it was. Especially after all the fuss mine took.

"Positive, that's not what I'm worried about. He only has minutes left." I answered, as I watched the unnamed teen's breaths, along with his heartbeats, start to slow down, becoming labored and irregular. I had to think fast.

"Then you need to decide." Carlisle started.

"When I found the others, it was like something was telling me to, I had to. You need to decide if it would even be possible for you to leave him there to die." He finished. I couldn't tell if he approved or not. Carlisle was doing a bit to good at being impartial.

I looked at the teen, laying in the meadow as he died, and I realized that I had to. There was no way I could just leave him to die today. I physically _couldn't_ get up, run away and let him just die. It wasn't possible. Some people call stuff like this 'fate' or they say 'its meant to be', but I think it's a bit deeper than that. Its like someone was whispering in my ear, telling what I had to do next, an order of sorts._  
_

"I'll be back with him soon." I told Carlisle, then I hung up the phone and hurried over to where Nessie was kneeling beside him. She was also talking on the phone.

"Thanks Jake, bye." I heard her say in a rush as she hung up. She then looked up at me.

"Jake gave the okay, are you going to?" she asked me. I nodded and knelt beside him. I hadn't even thought of the pack's reaction. Thank God Ness had thought of it, we didn't need _another_ feud with the wolves. Especially one that was my fault, again.

His breaths were shallow and his heart rate was slowing. I saw a faint smile on his face that disappeared quickly as I heard him whisper with all that he had left:

"I'm sorry Annabeth." Annabeth. I had no idea who this was, but maybe he would see her again.

"I'm sorry, I hope you get to see her again, and that you like this life. I hope it's better then the one your living now, it looks like Hell." I told him as I looked into his sea green eyes, eyes that would never be that beautiful color again. I lowered my jaw to his neck and got ready to add another member to the Cullen Coven.

* * *

**Yea, I know, pretty fillerish, but it had to be done. Trust me, I was so tempted to Percy's burning instead, but I knew that this chapter was pretty important, and should be in this story. Sorry if its bad, I've been meaning to update for the past couple of days, but procrastination and homework got in the way. On another note: This story won't be updated till probably next Sunday. Spring Break starts Saturday, and I'm going on Vacation. :) REVIEW please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back! :D  
Yea, I know, I'm late, ****_really_**** late. Its been three weeks since my last update, and this chapter was originally going to be up not last Sunday, but the one before. So, I'm ****_REALLY_**** sorry, and I really hope that you haven't given up on this story or anything.  
I could sit here and type a billion excuses, but you probably don't care, so I'm not going to. Simple as that. :)  
This chapter was kind of a harder one to write, so sorry if it's crap. Hope you enjoy! And, IMPORTANT: read the note at the bottom, it has a question that I _need_ answered for the next chapter of this story.  
And, I just thought I should mention, you guys are awesome! Thanks to anyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! Cookies for you! :D (::) (::) (::)  
****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/ THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES, OR THE TWILIGHT SERIES! RICK OWN PJO/HOO, STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**

* * *

_**Percy**_

Nothingness.

Blackness.

That's all I can feel, hear and see.

I'm really confused, I think I just freaking _died_ a minute ago, so why was I in this world of Nothingness? Shouldn't I be at DOA recording studios? I'd been there enough times when I was _alive_, but I wasn't there when I was _dead_.

Yep, that's my life. I thought sarcastically, thinking of all the crazy, mixed up things that tended to happen in my life, and apparently, even in my _after_life.

I want to do something but I can't, I can't _do _anything. It's like I'm chained, gaged, and wearing a blindfold all at once.

I usually don't admit things like this, but I'm scared.

Screw that, I'm terrified.

So, I waited, waited for _anything_ to happen, and I didn't have to wait long.

* * *

I felt something where my neck was, something different. Like the sun, warm on your skin on a hot summers day.

At first, it was okay, I really think I was just relieved to even _feel_ something again, until it started to get hotter.

Really hot now.

Ok, way to hot.

Burning, no, past even burning, like Leo had set his hand on fire, and for unknown reasons, had decided to set fire to my neck.

White-hot flames were seeping their way into my neck, and down to my chest.

As the flames spread they got hotter, hotter than it should even be possible.

It was worse than a bath in the Styx, worse than holding up the sky. It was kinda like bathing in the Styx and holding up the sky, except the Styx just got fifty times more concentrated, and the sky fifty times more heavier.

Something was wrong, if I was dead, this wouldn't be happening.

I mean, I _was_ dead, right?

There _was_ one way to know, even I knew that one specific organ would definitely still be working if I was, on the off-chance, alive. So, I tried to listen, over then burning in my neck that was working its way towards my chest, I listened for a heartbeat.

I heard it.

I_ heard it_! There it was, even though I'm positive it wasn't there a minute ago, it was right there in my chest, beating fast and hard, keeping me alive.

But I didn't want to be alive. I wanted to die. To be far down in the underworld, away from this torture. I wanted to scream my head off, to plead for death, and thrash from the pain, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't move, scream, thrash, or plead in any way, because I was alive. If I was alive and in this kind of torture, it most likely meant that monsters held responsibility for this, and I would _never_ give them the satisfaction of hearing me plead. So, I clenched my hands into fists, and stopped moving.

_I_ stopped moving, but the fire sure as hell didn't. It swept through me, down through my chest, my legs, through my arms, and up to my head. Soon, the fire was _everywhere_. All around me, I was engulfed

in it, and I had no power to put it out or stop it.

* * *

It didn't stop anytime soon. It just kept burning and burning and burning. The flames managed to become so intense, so torturous, so _painful,_ 'burning' almost didn't seem like the right word anymore. More like hell.

Yea, that seemed to fit the description.

Time stopped passing, it was just one long, stupid, annoying moment of pain. As you could imagine, it was _very_ fun. I'll tell you, best moments of my life here.

As I thought this, I wanted to roll my closed eyes, but of corse, I'm not allowed to move (look, I'm following the rules for once), so, I didn't. For some reason, the answer of 'just not doing it' had never been good enough for me, until now.

No time, just pain, like Kronos freezing the clock around you, time just didn't seem to be with me at the moment.

While I waited, I remembered, I relived my life in my memories, as hard as it was to concentrate without losing it and convulsing in pain, and screaming for someone to kill me. I did my best to wait for death in my happiest places.

* * *

Finally, something changed. It could have been weeks, years, days, or even hours that I had lived in the red-black world of unbearable pain, I honestly couldn't tell. All that I knew was, I was starting to feel _stronger_, which really didn't make any sense, as I was a human log at the moment, deep in the middle of the fire, but my body was becoming _mine_ again. I could even start to hear what was going on around me.

Eventually, my hearing was clear enough to make out voices, there were a lot of voices. Sometimes, nothing of what I'd heard would make any sense to me, and other times, I think it was _about_ me.

I heard footsteps coming from what sounded like down a hall, until they stopped, at which seemed like a close distance to me.

"How long Alice?" I heard a voice, high, like bells ask. Another voice, who I'm going to assume is Alice, responded.

"I don't know Bella. Ugh! I can't _see_ anything about him! He's a total black spot in my sight." She sighed.

What?

She can't _see_ me? Well, hello, see that person over there? The one being burned in the ridiculously hot fire, yea that's me, _can you see that?_!

The weird part was, I don't think she was talking about what kind of 'seeing' I was thinking about, but there weren't any other kinds, at least that I was aware of. So, what the crap was she talking about?

This was getting more confusing by the second.

The girl who had been the first to talk, Bella, I think, spoke up again.

"Still nothing?" she sounded surprised.

"Same as the first day you brought him here." Alice responded, sounding annoyed.

"Bella, you know I did something similar once, but _why_? You have Edward, what did you see that made you want to?" A new voice asked, also female.

I was officially lost. Made her do what? What the hell was going on? If they knew, couldn't they at least _say it out loud_ for crying out loud?

Bella sighed.

"Rose, its hard to explain. I just couldn't leave him there, like he was. You should've seen him, in the meadow, with those _things_. The scary part was, I think he almost beat them. He almost got out _alive_, so I wanted to give him the next best thing."

It was so odd. It sounded like these monsters had almost wanted to save me or something, and the thing about 'the next best thing'? So, this burning was a lot better than dying in their eyes?

They probably just didn't want fresh demigod meat to go to waste.

"Well, either way, he's certainly some eye-candy." Rose said.

Yes, I'm sure I looked at my very best now as I was being _roasted alive,_ I thought sarcastically.

"He's gonna be something all right." Alice said.

Then I heard foot steps going back down the hall.

Finally, the weirdos were gone, I could scream silently in my head, in peace, again. At least, I'd thought they'd all left, until Bella's voice came through the haze of pain.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Her voice was full of concern, as if she actually cared about me, rich considering she has me captive, in a fire, lord knows where.

"Can you say something, anything? Are you...well, not okay, hurts like hell I bet, well actually, I know...just, _are you there_?" Bella, asked, worry seeping into her voice, but _why_? That's all I wanted to know. _Why_ did she sound guilty about using me as a torch, if she had been the one to do it? How did she know what this felt like?

I had way to many questions unanswered.

As I thought about it, I realized two things. One, Bella may not have anything to do with this. She could be a good guy. I really shouldn't jump to conclusions, I didn't have near enough facts for that.

Two, I couldn't answer her questions even if I had wanted to. I knew that if I even moved a millimeter, my act of stillness would disappear in a heartbeat. I would lose it, thrashing and screaming my lungs out.

Eventually, she left, and I waited through the pain some more.

* * *

Then, finally, the fire changed.

I was starting to gain feeling again. The fire was slightly receding from my finger tips and toes, like someone was starting to use a fire extinguisher, but it wasn't working to well. Defiantly not working as well as water would have.

Speaking of water, I was thirsty. Maybe the fire had dehydrated me or something. All I knew was that my throat was like a desert on the hottest day of the year. It burned still, but more like my throat needed something.

And in other events...my heart got even _hotter_! That wasn't even _right_! How do you make something hotter than hell, _hotter_?!

Right on cue, my heartbeat speeded up. From the sense that something was _really_ wrong or from the miniature sun in my heart, I wasn't really sure.

The fire continued to retreat from the rest of my body, it was gone from my hands now, but it just put more fuel to where my heart was, _awesome_, I thought sarcastically.

It was weird how fast the fire was retreating now, like an army fleeing from the battle ground when they were winning, but I couldn't concentrate on that, my burning chest had my full attention now.

The pain fled from the rest of my body, towards my heart, as if the fire needed to have an emergency meeting, ASAP.

Then I heard more voices.

"Soon." A guy voice said.

"I wonder what he'll be like?" another guy asked. I could answer that for him. Pissed and confused, if they were monsters. If not...probably still a bit of both.

"Hello, uh...person? Can you hear me?" It was that one girl...Bella! That was her name, again, she sounded close.

"Bella, get back." Another guy voice warned.

Why? I wondered. How was I a danger to her in this state. Not that I cared, I was just curious, that was until my heart decided to play speed-boat.

The fire was all in my chest now, where my heart was going a hundred miles an hour, faster than any heart should ever be able to go.

I swear, it was like the flames were having a party in there. The most painful torture out of everything I'd experienced so far was now. My back arched, breaking my act. The fire had almost seemed to have pulled it up on a leash. I made the rest of my body stay frozen as my back went back to its original state.

It was now a full-out war zone in my chest. The fire vs. my heart.

I soon realized, it was a pointless battle for both. The fire would lose, even if it beat my heart, and my heart was running from something it just couldn't beat.

The fire went just inside my heart, concentrating in there, with unimaginable pain, as my heart gave its last beats. My heart beat broke its steady pace as it stuttered. It kept on going though, trying against all odds to make it, but it was done for. After two short beats, my heart gave out.

It was silent.

No one moved or breathed, including me.

First, I took in the fact that there was no pain, it was beautiful.

Then, I realized that my body was still under my control. Odd, I should definitely be dead now, no beating heart was with me now.

I twitched my finger, it worked fine.

Better than fine, it worked perfect.

Surprised, I opened my eyes, showing me a sight more breath-taking than anything I'd ever seen before.

* * *

**So, what did you think?  
IMPORTANT: Ok, so a couple of you have brought to my attention the Percy's-eye-color-after-the-change situation. Now, originally, I was just going to make his eyes red. It made a lot more sense to me, and I think it adds to the situation of him being a Cullen a bit more, gives it more intensity. But, apparently some of you guys want his eyes to stay green. Which, I totally get. He's kinda known for his eyes, so I get _why_, I'm just not sure if I want to. Really, most people can never seem to think of a good reason for this, and if they did, I'm not copying it. So, I'm putting up a poll. Of corse, I might not even go with what the poll says, but :) I can do that. If you vote for green eyes, if you don't mind, pm me or leave in your review a reason for how it happened.  
**

**Sorry, that probably wasn't that important, and I'll probably just go with red eyes, but I want to see what you guys think on this.  
Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :). So, yea, I know that this is really late and its been forever since I've updated. And I'm really sorry! Like last time, I'm not going to even bother giving my horrible excuses, cause if you're even bothering to read this, than you probably don't care. But I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for it :). So, now I guess its time for the lovely disclaimer...  
First though, OMG you guys are awesome because this story broke 50 followers and reviews! :D So, yea I couldn't believe that when I saw it, when I put this up I really thought that no one would read it and it would fail, so 50 amazed me. You guys are EPIC (saw that movie by the way, it was pretty good) cookies for you all! (::) (::) (::)  
Now, for the disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus: Those belong to Rick Riordan. I also don't own Twilight: that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Oh, and I thought I should clear up what time this stuff is taking place. So, as I said earlier that this is a year after the Giant War, well not a full year as I'm assuming that it ended at the end of the summer and this is towards the beginning of the summer. For Twilight, mostly I see that people have assumed that Breaking Dawn and the Last Olympian take place at the same time. So, I'm going with that, except that Nessie is full grown by now. I understand that it wouldn't be like that in the canon world, but this is fanfiction, so yea. :)**

**Now, on with the story! :) Hope you guys like it!**

_**Percy**_

The world was so _clear_. I swear, looking around now was like I'd just upgraded my eye sight to the best HD out there.I could see _everything_, and it was breath-taking.

I could even see the dust swirling above me.

As I took in a breath of pure shock and amazement, I realized that breathing felt...different. Like I didn't need it or something, but it felt good. I could even taste the air around me. There were a billion different flavors in the air.

I could also hear everything. Downstairs, someone had the T.V on, watching the news. Outside, close, there was a river, I could hear the water swiftly moving down stream. It was utterly amazing.

After just taking this all in, I quickly remembered that I wasn't alone.

Almost like my body had ideas of its own, in a millisecond, I found myself sitting in a crouch on top of the table I'd just been laying on. I heard a low growl ripple across the room. It took me a second to realize it was _me_, I would've been a bit more freaked out about that, but I had bigger issues. For example, I'd say the people in front of me were a pretty pressing issue.

They're were eight of them in total. Each one of them might as well have jumped out of some model magazine that most of the girls in the Aphrodite cabin always had their heads stuck in. Except they were pale, and when I say pale, I mean _pale_. Like, paler than Nico. Their skin color resembled that of corpses. Besides that, they were _perfect_, so perfect that I could pick up that something was wrong.

So, these were the monsters that like to torch people.

I watched as a girl with long brown hair approached me, slowly too. As if I were the danger. Then, I realized that I probably was to her. I was in a crouch and had just growled at her. I caught myself before I started growling at her again. Instead, I just watched her warily as she came closer.

"Its okay, we won't hurt you." She said. I recognized her voice, it was Bella. The one that had sounded concerned for me.

I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. I got out of my crouch and I stood up, facing her.

She smiled at me.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

I stared at her for a second in shock. She hadn't tried to kill me yet, but there was still plenty of time for her to do so. I debated on answering, and decided that this conversation wasn't going to get any where if I didn't.

"Uh, overwhelmed, I guess, but besides that, fine." I froze in shock at my voice. It was smoother than mine, and a bit deeper too.

Actually, now that I thought about it, I felt better than fine. I felt stronger than I'd ever felt in my life, and seeing as what I'd just been through, that was kinda messed up.

Bella smiled again.

"Yea, its disorienting, isn't it?" She asked, more rhetorically than anything.

I was about to ask how she knew in the first place, when a better question came to mind.

"Where am I?" I asked, my weird voice seeming louder in the silence.

She got a worried look on her face, but she hid it well. Her mask of emotion of pretty solid.

"Still in Forks." She replied. Then, I understood what she was slightly worried about: she didn't like the way the conversation was going.

Now, she wasn't totally blowing it or anything. Most people would just see a teen smiling, but I could see right through it. Important life skill there: being able to read people. It had certainly saved me and my friends asses in countless situations.

"What's your name?" Bella asked.

I went rigid. My name wasn't something I should be throwing around, especially not with potential monsters that could be out to kill me.

Bella must've saw my expression, because her expression softened.

"Seriously, you can trust me." She said while taking a step forward.

A growl rose from my throat, causing her to step back again. I stopped out of mostly fear. What the hell was I doing?! The way I automatically was just growling every time I felt in danger was scaring the shit out of me.

"Well, I'm Bella, Bella Cullen." she said, bring me back from thought.

I decided that they were probably going to find out anyway, so I just told them.

"Percy, Percy Jackson." I said while I reached for her extended hand to shake it.

But it never got there.

I watched as a pale, perfect hand like hers (accept it wasn't a girls, it obviously belonged to a guy) reached forward to shake her waiting had.

I froze in shock, and it froze too. I went to lift my hand, and it came towards me.

As I looked at the hand, I came to the only possible answer: it was mine.

How was that even possible? I'm pretty sure that my skin had not been the skin of a dead person.

Done with all of this craziness, I looked up with what I hoped was an intimidating expression, and not the fearful one that I really felt.

"What are you, and what did you do to me?" I asked.

They all exchanged nervous looks, surprised that I'd known they weren't human.

Then, the oldest (yet still young) one came over. It was obvious that he was the leader. You could see it in the way he held himself, and the way the others positioned themselves: casual, yet ready to attack if needed at any moment.

"I'm Carlisle." He introduced himself, extending his hand. This time, I shook it.

"Percy." I responded, but he obviously knew that already, unless he'd spaced out a minute ago.

"As to what we are...well, you've heard of all the old horror Halloween stories right?" He asked, more rhetorically than anything, about everyone had heard of the famous ones. I mean, who'd never heard of zombies? Ghosts? Vampires?

...

_Vampires!_

For a moment I was too scared to even think about that possibility. I mean, it fit, minus some of the classic trade marks, but I'd seen _empousai_, and they weren't much like traditional vampires either.

Instead of just asking, I looked at Bella for an answer.

I guess that she could tell from my expression that I'd found out. She arched one eye-brow, waiting for me to guess.

Honestly though, I was at a lost for words. I mean, I'd seen a lot, but classic, horror-story, blood-suckers was new, and kinda scary.

'Vampires?' I mouthed to Bella, still at a lost for words.

She nodded.

Well, shit.

I mean, how do you react to that? I considered arming myself, but I wanted to stay in this truce thing we had going on, and something told me I could not take on eight vampires.

In the end, I just nodded.

"We don't hunt humans though, we're like 'vegetarians'." Bella said.

"Vegetarians don't eat meat." I responded. Bella just rolled her eyes.

I however, was still kinda in shock. I mean _vampires_, really!? Couldn't I get a break? Ever? Two wars later and I'm still meeting more supernatural and mythological creatures than I'd like to. I mean, was a normal life too much to ask for after it all?

I almost laughed, I'd had that question answered a loonnnngggg time ago.

Normal was out of the question.

Speaking of questions, I had a really good one.

What had they done to me?

In some ways, it wasn't even much of a question. Really, what else would freakin' _vampires_ do to anybody?

It added up. The burning had started in the neck, how cliché'. I was as pale as a corpse, and my heart...well, my heart wasn't exactly with us at the moment, but I was.

Was it possible that I had-no. I interrupted my train of thought. I absolutely refused to believe that my life was over.

Some part of my brain pointed that out as denial, but I still wouldn't even consider it.

I was than snapped back into reality as one of the other vampires approached.

She was by far the smallest. She was like a nymph with Thalia's hair.

"Don't freak out, okay?" She asked. Then she grabbed me by the wrist and started to pull me out of the room. I recognized her voice, it was Alice.

"Alice, maybe that's not the best way to-" Bella started, but Alice stopped and turned, cutting her off.

"If you have a better way..." She shrugged.

"Besides, this is my favorite part." Alice smiled.

Most of the others rolled their eyes.

"You don't even know him Alice." A guy with blond hair told her.

"Well, if you guys want to explain in words what just happened..." Alice trailed off with a smug look on her face as the others gave in.

What did just happen? Was it really that bad that no one could tell me? Where was Alice taking me?

I had way to many unanswered questions.

I opened my mouth to ask at least one but Alice cut me off before I could even start.

"You want to know what just happened to you right? Well, I'm gonna show you." She told me, than proceeded to grab my wrist again and lead me to another room.

If I'd wanted to, I could have easily stopped her, but I was curious.

The speed at which we got to the next room amazed me.

One second, I was thinking about going to the next room, and in that same second, I was there.

It was a pretty ordinary room as far as I could see. I looked at Alice clearly confused, and she pointed to the mirror.

I filled with dread as I thought of why a mirror would explain everything. I really didn't want to go over there. I didn't want my suspicions that I'd put aside be right. I didn't want my life to be over.

I wanted to leave and find my way back to camp. For Annabeth to punch me for scaring her. For me to be with my family/friends as we joked and told stories in Bunker 9. For us all to laugh at vampires to add to the things that were real. I just wanted to be able to see us all happy one more time.

But I couldn't run away from this, I could only hope that I was wrong.

As soon as I thought about going over to the mirror, I was there, well at least I'd thought I was, but there was no way in hell that the thing in the mirror was me.

I raised my hand, and the thing in the mirror copied.

It was definitely a mirror than, and if that was true than I was the 'it' in the mirror.

It looked a lot like the rest of them. For example, it was as pale as a corpse, and sickeningly perfect. It had black hair that was so dark it was practically onyx, making the thing even paler in contrast.

Then, on top of it all, there were the eyes.

Its-no _my_ irises were _blood-red_.

They looked back at me, piercing and terrifying, not showing the fear that was racing through me.

Looking at it, standing there in the spot where my familiar reflection I'd known my whole life used to stand, I realized that there was no way out of the truth now.

I was _it_, _it_ was me. The very thought made me sick. It-no _I_ was just so..._not me_. Honestly, I couldn't see myself anywhere in it. If I couldn't even see myself, than my friends definitely wouldn't either. By definition, it-no I was a monster, and I kill monsters, or well, I did.

But we all know what vampires kill.

**_Bella_**

We all followed Alice in to find a scene that I knew all to well.

There was Percy staring at his reflection in well... I really didn't know. His face was just a mask, it was all going on inside him

After about three minutes I went over to him.

Edward followed and Jasper was close behind.

With one last glance, he turned from the mirror and looked at me.

And for a fraction of a second, I saw it on all on his face.

Disbelief, pain, anger, shock, betrayal, sadness, fright, and uncertainty.

Then it was gone, and his mask was back, but I don't think I'd ever forget that look on his face.

Looking at him though, I realized just how different he looked compared to the dying teen I'd found laying in the meadow.

He was slightly taller, and a lot paler. His hair was so black that it looked like pure onyx, which contrasted with his pale skin, just making him look paler. He'd gained some more muscle too, although he'd definitely had some when I'd found him. Then, of corse, there were the eyes. Just as shocking as his old ones, yet in a different way. His old ones were just a shocking color of green, these were a shocking red that sent fear through people. Honestly though, Rose had been right. He was definitely as she had put it some 'eye-candy.'

Yet, he looked so different, I bet that he didn't even recognize himself anymore.

And I was responsible.

"I'm sorry, I found you dying, and well, I tried to save you." I said.

He nodded.

"Thanks for trying to save me." Percy said.

"It's really not as bad as it looks." I told him.

He gave me a look that pretty much showed he thought that I'd lost it.

I'm not really sure who would've talked next, probably Percy as he obviously had a lot of questions, but it was clear that his mind was on other things now when his hand flew toward his throat.

Honestly, I was really impressed with his control so far, I'd almost forgotten that he still had to hunt, and he'd never hunted before or heard of it in the way that we do it. When I went into this, I knew what hunting was, and even though I wasn't ready, nobody had to explain it to me, but Percy didn't know. So, when no one else looked eager to take it from here, I stepped up to the plate. Technically, he would kinda be my responsibility for a while, considering that I'd put him in this situation.

I decided that a straight forward approach would be better.

"Come on." I said, while going over to the window and waving him over.

"Where are we going?" He asked, his hand still around his throat.

The silence in the room was full of anxiety as he waited for an answer.

"You need to hunt. As I said before, we don't hunt people, we hunt animals. It's not as good, but..." I shrugged.

"It works." I said.

We all watched as he mauled that over.

"Umm...How?" He asked.

"Don't worry, its 100% instinct." I told him.

I waved him over again, and this time he came.

"The window." He said, approvingly.

"Nice choice, but let me guess, doors broken?" He asked, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

"Totally, now there's just a huge gaping hole in the wall." I replied.

The others laughed, along with Percy.

"Just follow me." I told him, and I jumped out the window.

**_Annabeth_**

Three days.

72 hours.

I kept the total running in my head, even though I knew that I would probably be keeping track for the rest of my life.

The time since Percy died/disappeared.

I choked back a sob, as it all settled in again.

It was late at camp, and we were all supposed to be in bed, but I honestly didn't care anymore. I needed to be alone. It was like when Percy had disappeared the first time, but worse.

I could see myself slowly starting to fall apart in the mirror, and it made me feel even worse. I didn't want people to give me pitiful looks as I walked by. I didn't want my friends worrying about my health through all of this.

When I was alone, I didn't have to worry about being 'strong' and not loosing it in front of the entire camp.

I was alone now, though. It was just me, on the beach.

Why I had picked the beach of all places, I wasn't sure. It all just reminded me of him. I guess maybe that was why. This place was just so full of him, that it almost felt like he was with me, and I needed him.

It hadn't even been a total year since we'd fallen into Tartarus. The Giant war had ended last summer, camp had only recently begun, and sometimes I was still a bit of a mess, because Tartarus never left. It came back at night in my dreams, and sometimes during the day. Before, Percy and I had dealt with it together. If one of us had a panic attack, the other was there. As a result, slowly, we got better.

I don't think that it would ever get completely better. Really, we'd all known that. I'd known that, Percy had known that, and our friends had known that. We'd been working to recover from Hell and the war, but now we were moving in the opposite direction. It wasn't just me, it was all of us.

It had all started three days ago when we'd gotten an IM from Jason. Me and Piper had been freaking out a bit, as they had both been due home at any moment, but we'd both comforted each other saying that they were fine. Even if it was Seaweed Brain and Sparky. They were amazing fighters, and we had no doubt that they would be back soon and fine.

Then, the IM had come, we all had hung out in Bunker 9, and were relived to see Jason, until we had gotten a better look.

He had been crying, and you could see in his face that something was wrong.

We had bombarded him with questions, but it had been mine that had been the loudest.

'Where is Percy?'

After I had said that, I could see in his face what had happened, but I'd just refused to accept it.

Jason told us how they were ambushed, and how they had split up. He told us that he'd heard Percy's screams from where he was. After that, the monsters had just left, leaving him to assume that their mission had been Percy.

Jason said that he'd found this meadow, and that there had been a lot of gold dust, and blood.

Only one thing had been lacking.

Percy's body.

Something about that was still bothering all of us. At first, we took it as a sign of hope, maybe he wasn't dead.

After that, Jason 'hung up' on us, and he had returned later that night with heart-wrenching news.

Jason had tracked down the _empousa_ that had led the attack on Percy.

At knife point, she had confessed that she had left him for dead, and that there was no way that he would've survived. She claimed that she had stabbed him in the back with a poisonous dagger. The same one that Jason had found in the meadow.

My friends had more hope than me, but even though I hadn't given up, I felt that it was hopeless. Its like I could just feel that he wasn't out there. It was nothing like the last time that he'd disappeared. I'd known for a fact then that he had been out there, but for some reason, I didn't feel that this time. It was like I could tell that he was gone.

That he was dead and his wonderful heart didn't beat anymore.

Eventually, I started to drift off. It was serene, with just the sound of the waves hitting the beach to relax me.

"ANNABETH!" I heard someone shout.

I jumped up, already into full-alert mode, when I saw Nico running down the beach. I sighed.

"Nico, can't this wait till morning? I was almost asleep." I told him, as I stood up to face him.

"No, Annabeth this is important! It's about Percy!"

As soon as he said that I felt like I'd just had a bunch of coffee.

"What? What did you find?" I asked eagerly. Hoping that Nico would know better than to get my hopes up over nothing.

"Annabeth, Percy's not in the underworld."

My eyes widened in shock as I took in what that meant: Percy wasn't dead.

**So, yea, definitely longer than usual, but I felt like it all needed to be done in this chapter. Also, for those who had been wondering: that is what happened to Jason, probably not the excitement that you wanted, but right now, I think you might be seeing more of him and his friends. I really have no idea which way this story is going to go, but right now, I think you're going to be seeing them again. We'll just have to see. :)  
I should be able to update much quicker than a month's time now because I'm out of school! :D Our last day was Wednesday, so now I'm finally on summer break! :D  
Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me if you hated it or liked it or whatever you thought of it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Fanfictioners! So...I'm back :).****  
****I'm sorry about taking forever to update! But, I have an excuse for two of the weeks I was gone: One week I was grounded, and then the next week I was on vacation...so yea.  
****Also, thanks**** to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, or even just read the story. You guys are all awesome!  
Also, sorry for making Percy's eyes red, I know a lot of you wanted his eyes to remain green, but it just felt like it would be better to make his eyes red, add more drama and stuff.  
****Now, for the lovely disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus, those belong to Rick Riordan. I also don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Percy**_

I was falling.

Or, at least, I should be...I _had _just jumped out of a window on the second floor of a house.

The weird part was that, I wasn't. Well, in a sense, I guess that I was falling, but it didn't feel like it at all. I mean, I could _see_ the ground coming closer, but slowly, really slowly. I had time to figure out exactly how to place my feet so that I wouldn't fall over when I landed.

I landed with ease, making only a small thud sound. Surprised, I looked back up at the window. I had jumped from higher, many, many times before, but this time had been different in so many ways.

Then again, _I_ was different now.

I looked over at Bella, who had waited for me, watching me come down.

On the way down, she had looked so graceful and elegant, totally comfortable. I however, had probably looked like a moron, well...jumping out of a window.

Thinking about it, I started to feel uncomfortable. They all seemed to be watching me, like this was some sort of test, and everyone knows how much I hate those.

Was this something that I could fail at?

"Come on." Bella said, with a smile, pulling me out of my thoughts. I watched as she ran over to the edge of the yard where there was a river.

As soon as she was there, and I knew where to go, I followed her.

Again, the speed of it all marveled me, and I wasn't even trying to go fast.

Looking at the river, I felt more comfortable. Even if it was fresh water, it was still my territory.

"Well, I always did like swimming." I said, as I realized how we would be getting across.

I heard laughter coming all the way from the house.

Bella laughed too.

"No, we won't be swimming, we don't need to." Then she grinned.

"We're jumping." She finished.

At first, I was about to ask her if she'd lost it.

Jump all the way across the river? No one could do that, but then I felt it: the strength. It had been there a bit since the beginning, but it was really there now, almost dying to get out.

Suddenly, I wasn't worried about not making it over. I was positive that I could do more than make it over if I wanted to.

Maybe I should start worrying about being careful.

As I looked at the trees around me, I could feel the strength running through my limbs.

Yes, I thought, looking around again, I should definitely be careful. I don't want to tick off or kill any nymphs. Grover would get on my back for that.

Not that I'd probably ever see him or any of my friends again, and if I do, they wouldn't care about me anymore.

_Monster_.

That word seemed to be everywhere in my thoughts.

That's what I was now, that's what my friends would see, that's what I see, and what I'm doomed to _always_ be.

If I even tried to think otherwise, the red eyes came back into my mind, staring at me through a memory.

And, as I looked down at the river, staring at me through the rippling water.

"Ready?" I heard Bella say.

I look back up and nodded.

She smiled again, and backed up a bit.

I watched as she took two steps and leaped forward, sailing over the river and into the woods, out of sight behind the trees.

Following her example, I backed up. More than she had, because I didn't think two steps would do it.

Taking a running start, which turned out to be basically be a step or two, I jumped.

It was like jumping out of the window, not a problem at all. The trees didn't even turn out to be a problem. Before I knew it, I found myself on the ground, in the forest.

Bella was there half a second later, as I'd jumped farther than her.

"What now?" I asked.

A mischievous look came on Bella's face.

"Now, you try to catch up with me." she said, more jokingly than anything.

Then, she took off.

Finally understanding what was happening, I ran after her.

I over took her quickly, and that was saying something, because she was _fast._

The running itself was amazing. To a human, I would've been a blur that would've passed to quick to really register.

For some reason though, the rest of the world around me wasn't a blur, it was just as crystal clear as it had been when I hadn't been running.

"Percy!" I heard Bella say from behind me, I automatically stopped at the sound of my name, and turned to face her with a questioning look on my face. Why had we stopped? That was amazing.

She laughed at the look on my face, it sounded like bells.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just that, we're about to go into Canada, so if you want to stay in country borders..." Bella trailed off.

Thinking that it would probably be ideal to stay in the U.S, I nodded.

But now I wasn't running, or jumping, or any of that. So, my mind could wander, which was probably the worst thing to let it do right now.

Half a second after we stopped, my hand flew to my throat again.

It was on fire! My hands griped my throat, trying to put it out, but it wouldn't work.

If this didn't stop soon, I was going to lose it.

"Percy? I know it hurts, but I know how you can stop it." Bella said.

I turned to look at her, desperate.

"Close your eyes." She instructed.

As soon as the words had left her mouth, my eyes were closed.

"Now listen, smell. Use your senses, you know what you're looking for." She said.

That made me wary, I'm not sure I wanted to find what I was looking for.

It was like a battle between me and my throat, brain and instinct.

The messages were, needless to say, very different. Like the devil and the angel sitting on your shoulder, each telling you something different to do.

It was my job to pick.

"I know its hard, and I know it seems like you could never, ever do it, and I'm sorry." Bella rambled.

Sorry? Why was she sorry? This wasn't her fault, was it?

At that point, my brain could barely keep a straight thought, let alone think about that.

I tried to stop myself, to think about this, and what I was about to do, but I couldn't. My body had ideas of its own, and I found myself listening.

It really didn't take long to hear it.

* * *

I stood up, shoving the dead deer off of me.

The thing had smelt like rock, but it had worked. For one thing, I could think straight now.

Bella was next to me in an instant.

"Sorry, I just kinda took off there." I said.

She shook her head.

"Its fine, you did good."

She looked at me skeptically.

"Still thirsty?" she asked.

I nodded, almost exasperated.

"After that, how?"

She shrugged.

"You're a newborn." Bella said, as if that explained everything.

"What? I'm seventeen." I told her.

She shook her head.

"Maybe in human years, but in vampire years, you're a newborn vampire. Typically, newborns are crazy and out of control. For the first year, they can't focus on anything but the hunt. You however, seem pretty controlled so far, I mean, your standing here having a civil conversation with me." She said.

That left me with a lot of questions.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"In vampire years, approaching two, in human years, forever eighteen, although, I was really close to nineteen." She told me.

"How close were you to eighteen?" She added.

"It's in August, so, close." I responded.

It felt weird, talking about things like birthdays in the past tense.

It was at that time that the burn came back again.

Bella must have noticed, because this time she took action quickly.

"What do you hear?" She asked.

I listened for what I'd looked for the first time, and found it again.

"South." I answered. She nodded.

"Now, what do you think it is? Use your nose." She said.

I followed her instructions, and took a bit of time to think about it.

Annabeth would've been proud, me, actually taking time to think about something.

"Mountain Lion?" I asked. It smelled a bit better than the deer had.

She nodded again.

"Two actually." She said.

So, we both took off, each after one.

* * *

I stood up after I'd finished mine and looked down.

I was a mess. My shirt was in tatters, and my clothes had blood all over them.

Which really wasn't much different from how I usually came home from quests, but this wasn't a quest.

Bella however, didn't even have a tear in any of her clothes.

"Done?" She asked. I nodded. My throat still burned a bit, but I felt full.

"You can probably borrow someones clothes." She added. I nodded.

Then we heard a phone ring, my hand flew to my pocket to see if it was mine, but it was Bella's.

I should probably explain the phone.

After the giant war, a lot of monsters came after me, the seven, and Nico, wanting revenge. So, at first, it was more of a for-emergencies thing, but Leo had actually been making us each one, as a gift of sorts, seeing as we had all made it out alive, so it fit the situation perfectly. Leo made them out of celestial bronze, so they didn't attract monsters.

It looked like a regular smart phone, but Leo had added a lot of features, I was honestly still figuring all of them out.

I stuck my phone back in my pocket and looked over at Bella, who was putting her phone away too.

"What was it?" I asked.

"They were just telling me that Renesmee, my daughter, had just left with Jake, her boyfriend, so it was okay for us to come back." Bella said, then going of my confused expression, continued.

"It's a long story, but she's half-human, so we didn't want to take any chances."

I nodded, but I was still confused on some things.

"Percy, I'd like to invite you to stay with us, me and my coven that is." She said.

I thought about it, I really didn't have anywhere else to go. I couldn't go home, because I'd endanger my friends, and it seemed like a better option than just wondering around alone. Plus, Bella had been nice so far, and I trusted her.

"Yea, sure, that sounds cool." I said.

"Besides, I don't really have anywhere else to go now." I added, with a small laugh that didn't really hold any humor.

Bella smiled, an excited expression on her face.

"Come on then, let's go back to the house. I'm going to introduce you to my family." She said, then took off, running back to her home.

I took off after her, following her back to what I guess was my home now too.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please tell me in a review!  
Also, what did you guys think of the first chapter of The House of Hades? I thought it was awesome and I can't wait for the rest of the book to come out! :D (But, then again, after that, there's only one book left! :.  
So, again, thanks for reading, review please! :D**


End file.
